I am the new Ichigo
by yumeiro patissiere lover
Summary: Ichigo and Kashino daughter Mizuki goes to St. Marie academy and starts her new life and there's lots of fluff she discovers new feelings and passion .please read
1. Chapter 1

ME: Hi guys well ok this is my first time doing a story (so nervous)

Kashino: Well I just no it its gonna be bad :/

Ichigo: Kashino stop being harsh on Cindy

Me :thanks Ichigo your the best

Kashino: whatever :3

ok before I starts its about Ichigo and Kashino daughter Mizuki going to and staring her new life and there's a bit off fluff :)

* * *

"Bye Mom, bye dad" I said with tears in my eyes. I was finally 13 and I was going into a new life. Hi I'm Kashino Mizuki as I said I'm 13 and a single child, my passion for baking too me away to St. Marie academy. I was through the main gates still looking at the necklace they got me it read "we love you no matter what "I was still crying and then I hit something really hard that my head was red, I looked up and saw an statue, it a looked almost real it was a queen. I prayed a little and put down a little cookie at her feet. I was thinking about all the new things that was happening to me it was all new. Then I heard I voice "will you move it" it sounded like a he and I turned was a boy taller then me by a few inches ,with blond hair and brown eyes. when I saw him I thought of dad and replied "dad what are you doing here" then I blush harder than anytime in my life and told him "sorry-its just that you look like my dad" he looked as if he was going to punch someone "do you think I look that old" and I told him no way and he looked away ,then is when my adventure begins.

* * *

Me: Do you guys like it I'm writing another chapter tomorrow

Kashino: well why does that rude boy have to look like me

Me: I don't know it just pop out from my head

Kashino: WHAT THE HELL IS WRO...

Ichigo : Kashino I swear if you say I word that bad...

Me: see you guys later please review. :)


	2. Chapter 2

Me: hello guys I'm back but sad that I didn't get any reviews

Kashino:well that means there's no point in this then :) I get my way again

Ichigo: Kashino support Cindy for once ok?

Kashino: whatever you two

* * *

The boy looed at me with his brown and said "whatever just don't get in my way again, wimp" I gave him a very hard look then shruggedand walked away. I was heading to the girls dorm and told the mistress that I was the new girl, she nodded her head then was allowed to go in. My dorm number was 78 and was on the third floor. When I reached there I met my dorm mate Aoi (she had really long hair which was brown and had green eyes, she had a baking uniform and had her hair into two ponytails) I introduced myself" hi, I'm Kashino Mizuki and I am 13 years old, I hope that we get along together" she smiled then she introduced herself nearly the same way then added at the end "Mizuki please change into your baking uniform like I have" I changed quickly before you could say independent. I tied my hair into a messy bun that mum told me too do when I got here.

* * *

When I was done Aoi and I went to the kitchen while she told me more about the school, as soon as we got there the class were up the front and all eyes were on us. Senpai looked as well and responded "Kashino Mizuki your late and you too Aoi " " Sorry Senpai " we both said at the same time Senpai replied " it's okay just don't let it happen again, Aoi got to your group Kashino please come and stand on my right side" We did as we were told then Senpai introduced me when she was done she told group A "group A take care of Kashino please for she's in your group" they were all boys ( including the boy I met earlier) I walked over there and I asked them " what's your names" a boy with limey green hair and blue eyes said " I'm Seiji and this is Haru " Seiji pointed to Haru when he said this (the one I met earlier) Hara responded coldly " you again" I just ignored it and asked the last boy his name" And what is your name?"he replied bubbly "I'm Rokuro please to met you" and that's when it all begins

* * *

Me: Did you guys liked it

Kashino: well I didn't

Me: whatever you please review guys


	3. Chapter 3

Me: hi guys im back its really good so please enjoy

* * *

Today we were doing cupcakes and I decided to do vanilla cupcakes with a chocolate frosting.

Haru made chocolates cupcake and a vanilla frosting

Our cupcake looked really cool with the same colours but in different position

Seiji made a caramel cupcakes with a plain frosting.

And Rokuro made a green tea cupcake with a red bean frosting.

When the result cam I got 91 percent and the rest got 99 percent.

* * *

The rest of the day went on by and it was around 8:00pm,

I wanted to practise some mille crepe so I was heading to the kitchen.

While I was going some dust went into my eye when I was done rubbing my eyes

I saw a little type of fairy, She had long dark hair and had a blue dress

with a white apron. In confusion I asked " who are you and what are you, are you like a fairy godmother or something"s

She replied so politely " No, I'm Blueberry and I'm your new sweet spirit, will help you to become a better person when it comes to sweets"

* * *

"I'm Kashino Mizuki and I want us to work well" I told her.

When I reached the kitchen I see Haru there tempering chocolate

I walk to see closer and when I approach he said " what are you doing here?"

"Well, im here to practise some mille crepe so what are you doing here?"

"I come and practise very day to temper"

"OK" I said ending the conversion

While I was making the batter Blueberry came out " You added to much milk start again"

Haru looked up

* * *

"You have a sweet spirit too!"

"so that means that you have one too"

"yeah, come out Mint" Mint had blond hair and had a yellow dress her eyes were blue and she wasn't smiling

"Oh hi Blueberry you finally found a human partner" she said bluntly

"yeah she awesome too" Blueberry said bubbly

" sure ,sure"

"That's enough Mint" Haru added

suddenly the power went and I started to tremble

I screamed "HARU ITS GONNA GET ME"

I said that because of that night were I got my scar

* * *

It was the summer festival and it was near by a forest, the forest was pitch black

I left my dads hand and went in the forest because I had seen a light

while I was searching for it a bear came up be hind me and scratch my right leg

I screamed out of the pain and it went away.

"Haru its the bear its dark I wont see it" I ran and hugged him for him to protect me

I felt his warm body and his arms wrapped round me

"its gonna be ok whatever gonna get you, ok"

the power went on that instant and I said " sorry its just I was really afraid sorry"

he was as red as a tomato "oh its ok I get ya"

* * *

Me: so did you guys like it please review

Ichigo: I loved it

Me: thanks please review and keep on smiling


	4. Chapter 4

Me: hi guys im back with improvement

Kashino: well good

Me: yes, it's gonna be good

* * *

When I woke up I was in the kitchen on someone's shoulder

I looked up and I was face to face with Haru.

I felt warm inside when I saw him, he looked cute when he was sleeping.

I remembered what happened last night and I was really happy with

Myself for some reason, then I got up from the floor and saw that

Blueberry and Mint were in the same position as me and Haru were.

Then I looked up at the clock and saw it was 8:30

"Crap we're gonna be late" I thought, then I looked at Haru

He was still fast asleep and I didn't want to wake him up

But I had too so I started shaking him "its morning wake up"

I said gently with a very calm voice. Haru replied with a sleepy voice

"It is what time is it Mizuki" I was surprised because he had never said my

name and yet when he did for the first time he used my first name

"Um, well its 8:30 and you used my first name" I replied

"Oh im really sorry and we better get back to the dorms"

"Yeah. But you don't have to say sorry about using my first name plus what happened last night was my night was my fault so don't feel like you did something wrong ok"

When I said that he blushed a little and got up." Whatever Kashino lets go back to the dorms ok"

"Yeah we should" I said quietly because he was back too normal cruel Haru

* * *

.

I ran back to the dorm and by the time I got there Aoi was in her uniform

"I was worried so I was going to look for you "she said relieved

"Well you don't have to worry im back and I have to get dressed in time for breakfast"

So I had my shower and changed to my uniform, and left my hair down.

Then I remembered that I left Blueberry in the kitchen!

I had to skip breakfast and go to the kitchen. When I reached the entrance

I bumped into Haru and fell down, he kneeled down and said "im so sorry um, I just here to bring Blueberry too you"

He helped me up and then left I turned too Blueberry "im so sorry Blueberry I forgot"

"It's ok let's just stick with each other ok"

* * *

I agreed and we went to the cafeteria to eat our breakfast.

"Now blueberry you got to hide in my pocket ok so the others don't see you"

She nodded and went into my pocket as told

When I reached there I saw Aoi and decided to sit with her after I

Collected my breakfast

"You're so lucky to be in the same group as the sweet princes" Aoi said

"Eh, sweet princes?"

"Yeah they are the boys who are in your group" said Aimi one of Aoi's friend

"You didn't know Haru is the best at chocolate, Seiji is the best at art work and

Rokuro is the best at Japanese sweets" Aoi responded

"Wow, no wonder there in the same group" I said causally

I looked at the table they were on and I was that Haru was staring at me!


	5. Chapter 5

Me: hi guys im back and I coming with Haru point of view

Kashino: what so Mizuki is not in it?

Ichigo: Kashino it's not like that ok

Kashino: ok

* * *

Oh no Kashino caught me staring at her

I should turn my head quickly so she will think I was just looking at

Something other than her,*turn head* I can't believe I

Called her Mizuki instead of Kashino. She gonna think the wrong thing.

Oh my God what wrong with me I have a feeling when I with her it's strange

I can't understand it whatever it just might be anger or something.

Oh Seiji was saying something to me, "eh, what was that Seiji"

"I said we were thinking of joining the Grand Prix this year so what do you think"

"Um ok we should also ask Mizuki" I said not interested

"Haru you called Kashino her first what's up with you ever since you met her

It's like you've been acting weird" Rokuro came in with a suspicious voice

"Oh it's nothing at all "I said ending that once and for all.

Just then the bell rang and class was about to start first up was English

The teacher was late so we just chatted for a while

Then we went up to Kashino to ask her about the Grand Prix

"Hey Kashino we were wondering if you wanted to join the Grand Prix this year

What do you think?" I ask as if I was not into it

"Well I think it will be great but I not sure if I could handle the pressure but maybe I can pull through so yeah we should" she said and at the end

She smiled at me and she looked so pretty,

The day went on and I was heading to the kitchen to practise tempering

When I reached there I saw Kashino with Blueberry

"What are you practising today" I asked as if I had no care in the world

"Well since we are going to enter the Grand Prix I thought I will get back

With basics so im baking a Victorian sponge cake "she said do bubbly

"Ok well it should be good let me help you so it will be better"

"Sure you can start on the second batter and then I can do the frosting"

And with that we started to work together I remembered that night when

The power went off and felt the urge to ask her why she was scared that night

"Um, Kashino you know the night when the power went off why were you scared off the dark" I asked slowly and a bit guilty

She was a silent for like ten seconds and had a sad look in her eyes

"Oh well it's kind of lame but im gonna have to tell you the story don't I. it was around when I was six and it was a summer festival near the old woods and the woods were pitch black, I had seen a little light in that woods and left my dad's hand and ran to the woods. I was searching and searching but didn't find it then I didn't notice that something was behind me, then I felt a large wound open on my right leg I turned and was a bear behind me, I screamed out of pain and then some people came to find me and I ended up in hospital, I can show you the scar if you want to"

I nodded slowly and then she rolled up her pink jeans and the was a big scar and it looked as if it was fading away

"It's not that bad as mine "I said while taking the batter to the oven

She widened her eyes a bit and spoke "so you have a scar too"

"Yeah I do wanna see" she said

I had to take my shirt off because it was on my back

She blushed a little and then looked sorry for me

"Wow that's big "she said shocked

"It's nothing really and since you told your story it's my turn,

Well it's a bit similar but mine was a wolf, I was just going to collect some chestnut for a class project when I saw the wolf , I started running but it caught up so It scrap me then my dad came and fought the wolf but the wolf won and my dad past away" she put her hands over her mouth

"Im, im so sorry I…" she said with a voice that made me sad for making her sad.

"No, no it's not your fault and im over it, its ok" I said to cheer her up

That was the end of the conversion and when the cake was done I tasted it

It was quiet good "it's really nice looks like we make a good team" she said

"Yeah we do"


	6. Chapter 6

me: hi guys im back with improvement and a bit off romance

Kashino: so my ONLY child is falling in LOVE?

Me: Hell yeah or it will be boring

Kashino: my kid is all grown up :(

Me: yeah ,yeah and its back to Mizuki's point of view hope you enjoy

* * *

Haru had the biggest scar I had ever seen

and I had to bring up his dad , way to go Mizuki

When we had finish baking the cake and our little conversation of being a great team

I told him it was getting late and that I should be heading to the dorms

on my way to the dorms I looked up at the sky and saw its was a full moon

the star twinkled so brightly to complement it too

then I saw the river beside of the school and I walked to it slowly

I was dazzled of how beautiful it was when the moon's reflexion was on the surface

and I started thinking in my own world of what had happen in the week

the wind started to pick up and my hair started blowing in the wind

Then I heard a familiar voice " you will get a cold standing there idiot"

I turned instantly and saw Haru

" hey that offensive. Oh lord its so cold when I realise it" I said kneeling to ground and sitting

Suddenly I felt a jacket on my shoulders and I looked at Haru and saw that he had his jacket off

"you don't have too do this you will get the cold " I told him worrying

he sat down beside me and said " well I have a strong immune system unlike someone"

I made I face and he started laughing , for once he was laughing I couldn't help but say

"this is the first time I seen you laugh" he shrugged and looked up at the moon

I stared at him and he looked a bit cute . I put my head on his warm shoulder for comfort

" I bet you your dad is proud of you up there" I told him

"really? I hope he's happy of what I'm doing down here" he said and I fell asleep on his shoulder

*in the morning*

I woke up and saw it wasn't my room and I saw Haru putting on his chefs hat

"where, where I'm I?" I said sleepy

" well your in my room and its 8:35 your gonna be late for class" he replied

I looked around the room and it was quiet plain and it had a picture of Haru's dad

Haru there only one bed where did you sleep?" I asked suspiciously

"oh I slept in the same bed why" he said with no care

"oh crap why will you do that its wrong anyway I'm gonna go back meet you in class" I said with a angry voice

" 'bout that its to late so Aoi brought up your clothes and I did try to bring you to your own dorm but the head mistress said that

the girls were having showers" he said going to the closet to get my things

when I saw that my under wear and bra was in it I turned so red I thought I was gonna die

he blushed slightly and said "go we will be late"

"oh ok thanks for everything "

* * *

Me: hope you liked it

Ichigo: I did and please review


	7. Chapter 7

Me: Hi I haven't been updating so I'm gonna do a short one now

Hope you like it J

* * *

I heard a knock on the shower door and I yelled

"WHAT IS IT IM IN THE SHOWER"

"Its 8:50 we're gonna be late" Haru said

I groaned because I knew that I had missed breakfast

"I'm coming out so close your eyes or go to the class" I said

When I came out Haru wasn't there so I dressed in the things

Aoi had brought me and I heard my tummy rumble and I looked

Around and saw a plate of pancakes on Haru's study table

I went over to it and saw a note saying "hey you miss breakfast so I made this"

I smiled and ate it in a hurry. Then the bell rang and I knew I was late

My phone rang meaning it was a text I looked at it and it was "hurry you're gonna be late" the text was from Haru

I ran to class and thought it was the second time I was late on the first day off the weak

I stopped as I entered the class luckily Senpai was late and I was scold-free

I went to my station and said to the sweet prince "Good morning"

With a smile. The all said together "Good morning Kashino"

I looked at them with a goofy smile than told them

"If we are going to enter the Cake Gran Prix shouldn't we have meetings and stuff If we don't we will lose"

They agreed and we planned to come after school to train

Senpai finally came and she spoke "Today we are making macaroons

The flavour is your choice begin"

I was going to make caramel macaroons with whipped cream inside

I barely concentrated on my work because I was staring at the window thinking about the pressure the Grand Prix will bring

Then I saw distracted from my thoughts "hey Kashino you have to hurry ok" Seiji said with a worried voice

I was still on my macaroons and notice everyone's was in ovens

"Oh sorry I'm done with the my batter so I will put it in the oven" I said with embarrassment

He saw I was in embarrass so he offered to put them in the oven for me because he said he caused me shame

I thanked him and went to make my whipped cream

When we were all done I told blueberry that she should take the card before anyone sees her

When I said that she came and with surprise Seiji and Rokuro

Had seen her "you have a sweet spirit too Kashino" Rokuro said

I nodded and Haru said "see I told you, you guys didn't believe me"

"Oh well I will introduce mine at the meeting after school ok"

I nodded again and Senpai came to get our results I got 100%

And I did a little cheer

*time skip*

I was heading to the kitchen for are meeting and it was cold

Really cold, and yet again I had not taken a coat L

And that's where my training began


	8. Chapter 8

Me: heya I'm back and I feel I bit sad that I haven't gotten new reviews:(

Ichigo: Maybe you should wait and be patient

Kashino: Ichigo's right you should

Me: Ok I will and when did you become nice to me Kashino

Kashino: I'm in a good mood ok

* * *

When I got to the kitchen all the sweet princes were there

Then I realised they had jackets and I felt the odd one out

"Are you cold Kashino?" Seiji said being the gentle man he was

I shook my head and sat next to him

Then Rokuro said "We said we will introduce are sweet spirits to you so come out Mango"

A little sweet spirit came out. She had short hair and had an orange dress with a white apron she had blue eyes and she was so cute

"Hello I'm Mango nice to meet you" she said with a baby voice

I told Blueberry to come out and so did Mint

They were all friends and started chatting

"Ok Cocoa you can come out" Seiji said looking at his pocket

A male sweet spirit came out and it had purple hair and a white suite

He had blue eyes and if he was human girls will drool over him just like his partner

"Hello aren't you handsome" I said cutely

"Thank you ma'am you look most beautiful I'm Cocoa" he said

I blushed a little and all the boys started laughing

"What's so funny?" I asked confused

"Oh it's nothing" Haru answered

The sun was setting and it was so beautiful

"Ok let's get to basics and bake some soufflé" I told them and they nodded in agreement

And we worked together to produce 5 soufflés when we were done and we tasted it I said "Wow that's really good man"

"It's awesome, the judges will love this" Haru said

"Let's call it a day guys" I told them and we left the kitchen

I walked straight to Salon de Marie because Aoi told me that it had the best sweets ever

I walked in and sat down with Blueberry then the waitress asked for our order

"I will have an ice-cream please and some pudding" I told her

She wrote it down and I just stared out the window

I looked around and saw that Haru was standing around the boy's dorm

Talking to a girl with the same hair colour as him and had blues eyes

Suddenly had had a pain in my heart and it hurt really bad

I saw Haru laugh at something that she had said

And it pissed me off badly. But I didn't get it why would it piss me off

Then our order came and I gave blueberry the pudding and I ate my ice-cream

When we were done I went to the boy's dorm to knock for Rokuro

I felt that I needed to talk to him because he was like a brother to me

He came out and asked "what's wrong Kashino is something wrong?"

"I need to talk to you maybe we can go to the kitchen to practise while talking"

He nodded and we went to the kitchen and started to make a roll cake

"Ok so what did you want to talk about Kashino" he asked

"Say I had a close person who I liked as a friend and you see them with another person and you heart hurts to see them together" I said looking at the ground

"Well if that's the case that means you love them as in like-love" he said putting the cake in the oven

My eyes widen a bit to hear that I love Haru

"Oh is that the feeling thank you Rokuro" I said tears falling down my cheeks

I couldn't stop them and I covered my eyes with my hands to hide that I was crying then when I realised it I was weeping

Then I felt someone hug me and I knew it was Rokuro I started crying into his chest and his shirt got really wet I kept on saying

"It's not fair he has to have another girl life is not fair"

The Rokuro departed from me and told me "don't worry you will find life will guild you to real love ok" wiping my tears

"Thank you and sorry about this is just that you like a big brother that's why I picked you to talk to" I said

"My name means 6th child and I'm the last of 6 so it's nice to have a little sister" he said patting me on the head

When the roll cake was done I cut half and putt it in tin foil than put it in my hand bag

"I'm going somewhere see you" I said running off

Today was Friday so I decided to back home for a while because I hadn't seen mum and dad in a while

I had taken the bus and got there within an hour

When I reached there my phone rang and I didn't bother to look at the text

So I put my phone off and knocked the door when my mum

Opened it she was so surprised and hugged me to death

"Hi mum I'm back just to visit you and dad how have you been doing" I said after being hugged a lot

"Oh we've missed you a lot .Makoto Mizuki is here" she yelled for dad

"Ichigo how many times have I told you not to joke about that? "he came to the door and saw me

"OH MY GOSH YOU'RE HERE" he yelled louder than mum

He lift me high in the sky like he use to "DAD IM NOT A BABY ANYMORE PUT ME DOWN"

He did as he was told and put me down. We went into the house and mum made hot chocolate

I went through my bag to find the cake roll I made and put it on the small table

"I made a roll cake with a friend I want you to taste it dad" he looked a bit shocked and went in the kitchen to get 3 plates

"Ok let's taste this bad baby" he said and dug in his eyes widened and

He said "Ichigo come taste this Mizuki made it, it's amazing" I blushed and mum came in with the drinks

"OK" she got a piece and dug in too "wow Mizuki your skills have improve like a million times better "dad said

I got up with fire in my eyes and mum went beside me with a baseball bat

And pointed it at dad "so are you saying Mizuki was horrible before "she said

"No no is just that she got better it's not like that" he said

I sat down I laughed at their fun-to-watch agreement

"It's ok I better be going it's nearly dinner time" I said

"Oh stay I can cook you dinner" Mum said with her puppy face

"Ok I miss your cooking let me help you" I said

"Me too" dad joined in and we were all in the kitchen laughing

And telling stories it was fun and when we were done eating I told them I had to go or my roommate will worry about me

They had sad faces but let me go back and I wave them goodbye

When I reached the school the sweet princes were at the gate

"Hey baka where were you?" Haru said

"At my house, why" I asked

"We were looking for you did you read you phone" he said in respond

"I'll check it tomorrow" I SAID

* * *

Me: did you like that story I worked hard

Kashino: I liked it

Me: I kinda like when you were being mean to me

Kashino: ok prepare :)


	9. Chapter 9

Me: I'm so happy I have two followers it might seem lame but because of them I'm writing this story and once I felt like deleting it but they prevent me from doing that thank you

Let the story begin!

* * *

"Kashino it's no point of checking them now it's useless" Haru said walking back to the dorms

We all walked together and I asked Rokuro "hey didn't I tell you I was going somewhere how come you didn't tell them not to worry"

"Well I thought It was somewhere on campus" he said scratching the back of his head

"Gezz anyway let me check my phone" I said taking it out of my bag

I turned it on to see 23 texts all from Haru

Most of them were like:

"Where are you?"

"Hey what are you up to and where are you?"

"We're worried sick where are you baka?"

"Hello answer your phone"

I looked up to Haru as he put his hands behind his head

"Haru did you send me all this texts so you do care about me" I said

Running up to be beside him

"It's not that is just that Seiji, Rokuro and me were going to Salon de Marie" he said looking away

"That's right we wanted you to come as well" Seiji said smiling

"Oh ok well I'm going to the my dorm bye" I waved as we departed

I had just lied because I was going to practise to temper chocolate

My dad taught me so it was quite easy

I ran to the kitchen and I told blueberry to go and sleep in my dorm because I was going to take awhile

She did as she was told and I started to melt the chocolate

Then I started to temper when it was done melting

When I was nearly done I heard the door open and saw it was Haru

"What do you want why don't you go to your girlfriend" I said with rage remembering what I had  
saw earlier

"What girlfriend?" asked as he came beside me

"Don't act like you don't know that girl you were talking with who has blond

Hair" I told him looking and the ground

I knew I was going to cry badly so I ran to go to the river

I was a fast runner so I got there within 2 minutes

I started crying and calling "God why, why. It's not fair"

The tears would not stop and I looked at the moon

"What's not fair?" I turned to see the same person I was crying about

"Leave me alone go to your girlfriend" I said I was about to ran but he caught my wrist and he was strong too

"That's not my girlfriend she's my cousin who transfer here I don't like her"

I was still trying to break free and when I did my long hair was flowing with the speed I was going

He was a faster runner than me and he blocked my way

I bumped into him and he said "I don't like her I like you" then he kissed me!

His soft lips hit a mine I closed my eyes it lasted for 10 seconds and he said

"Be my girlfriend please" I looked back at him and I replied "ok Haru I will"

We hugged and I blushed "how are we gonna break the news to them"

"I will tell them in the boy's dorm ok" he said and we kissed again

*Next day*

I entered the kitchen and it was Saturday morning and I didn't want to the

Cafeteria to eat this time because I wanted to eat my own product

I decided to make eggs and toast with bacon and orange juice because the cafeteria was having plain cereal. I started toasting the bread in the pan

And I began with the bacon when I heard the door open

"Hey Kashino why are you here aren't you going to eat in the cafeteria"

I turned to see it was all sweet princes and they looked tired from running

"Oh, no I'm making breakfast I can't stand cornflakes" I said smiling

"Anyway I heard the news" Seiji said smiling and looking at Haru

Whose face went red and Rokuro was smiling too

"Oh you did Haru I didn't expect you to tell them so early" I said smiling

"Well I'm not good with secrets ok" he said shyly

"Anyway do you three want breakfast I can make more" I asked them

They all nodded and I worked away, adding more bacon

While they sat down I said "um I'm going to my home today so don't worry about me"

"Why are you going there again already home sick" Rokuro asked

"Well for no special reason" I said blushing

"Hey Mizuki can I have a sunny side up please" Haru said with my first name

"HEY BAKA WE NOT MARRIED" I told him

"Yet…" I said adding that

I blushed as Seiji and Rokuro laughed so hard they nearly fell off their chairs

Haru was saying "ok, ok but can I have a sunny side up"

"Ok what will you two like as well?" I asked the giggling boys

"Scrambled please" Seiji said

"Me too" Rokuro added

I let the pan on and went to get four plates I came back and they were all laughing

"Hey what's up with you three" I asked making a face

"Nothing, nothing" Seiji said

"You guys are always like this you know" I mumbled under my breath but loud enough to let them

When I was done the were about to dig in they said "Itadakimasu" (thank you for the food)

"I haven't heard that word in a long time" I told them as I dug in my food

"Wow this is great Kashino who taught you to cook" Seiji said

I blushed and said "oh my mum she's the best cook I the world" I said spreading my arms like a child would, then I fell down my chair

"Ow ow ow" I said rubbing my head then the boys started laughing again

Haru came to lift me up "thank you" as I got up as I ate my breakfast I thought what mum would say if she heard I had a boyfriend

Maybe I will tell her while I'm there I thought and I started to think what dad would say

Soon my breakfast became cold and my thoughts where distracted by Rokuro

"Hey daydreamer I'm doing the washing are you done?" I looked at my food and saw I had only taken a bit of two bites of bacon "yes I am thank you for washing the things I used"

"Eh, Kashino you only had two bites are you out of you mind" Haru said worried

"No I'm not maybe I'm not hungry" I shrugged and put the rest in the bin

I heard my tummy rumble and I tried to make it to a cough

"Oh Man I'm starving I can't tell them that I'll have to live with it" I said thinking no one heard me when they all did

"Told you you're still hungry" Haru said looking at my every movement

"What no way I'm full as can be" I said with a smile to cover frown I had

"Yes you are" Seiji said

Oh man his in this too what will I do

"I'm not anyway I'm going to my parents' house bye" I told them waving

I ran to Salon de Marie and I ordered the breakfast special

I ate quickly so the boys wouldn't see me I ordered for a chocolate cake

And a strawberry short cake for takeaway and it was quick to arrive

I put it in my bag for mum and paid the bill

I was going to spend the whole day there

* * *

Me: did you like it, it might be my longest chapter

Haru: I did

Mizuki: I loved it J

Kashino: Mizuki Kashino you're having a boyfriend

Ichigo: I think they are cute together

Haru: thx Mizuki mum

Kashino: hey buddy be careful with your mouth and that name

Mizuki: now now no fighting please

Me: (sigh) please review and fav


	10. Chapter 10

Me: heya I'm back third chapter in a day well done me

Kashino: don't praise yourself baka

Ichigo: why not if you're proud of your work praise yourself

Mizuki: YES VERY TRUE DAD

Seiji: I agree

Kashino: who are you Seiji?

Seiji: I'm Mizuki's friend and class mate

Rokuro: me too

Haru: can we get on to the story idiot

Kashino: I think I like your style man

Me: meanies anyway let the story begin

* * *

I was heading to the bus station when I heard someone call my name

"Hey Kashino let me come with you" I turned to see Haru

"Heya why do you want to come" I asked waving for him to see me

"I want to meet the parents of my girlfriend" he answered

I blushed and said "ok tag along"

We reached the bus stop and the bus came with 5 minutes

I was going to take the money out to pay when Haru said "No I will pay for the both of us" he got his wallet out from his pocket and paid

The bus driver "two tickets please" and we sat down at the back

"Thank you Haru" I said holding his hand

He said nothing and I started humming rainbow girl song (it's a real song check it out its great)

Then I started saying the words and I laid my head on his shoulder

"Oh man I have to call mum I can't shock her again with coming by surprised" I said getting my phone out and going to my contacts

Until I found Mum and I rang the number she picked up instantly

"Hello whose this?" mum asked

"It's me Mizuki you have to add me to your contacts ok" I said cheerfully

"Ok, ok anyway why are you calling you need more money?" she asked

"Yes and no first I do need more money and I'm coming home with a close friend" I said

"Ok who is she?" she asked once again another question

"Mum it's a he" I said nervously looking at Haru

He was fast sleeping and he was so cute he looked like a child

"Oh well I sense love hehe" she giggled

"Maybe you do mum" I said giggling too

I said bye and cut the phone I sighed as I was thinking what dad will say

When we reached the stop I woke Haru up "hello it's our stop"

He rubbed his eyes and got up and we left the bus

We had to walk a bit and while that time I asked "do you like to sleep on the bus?" I asked Haru

"Yeah it's been going on since I was little" he said smiling

I chuckled a bit and we reached my house. I knocked on the door

And dad opened it (I was hoping that it was mum)

"Mizuki your back" he said with a smile

"Yep, and this is my friend Haru" I said looking at seeing what he will

Do, dad was always cautious of boys coming near me so I looked carefully

"Hello sir it's nice to meet you" Haru said putting his hand up for dad to shake

"Nice to meet you to Haru" he shook his hands and allowed us to come inside

"Oh hi Mizuki whose your friend here" she looked at Haru with a smile

"His name is Haru" I said hoping mum will accept him

"What a nice name Haru it reminds me of flowers for some reason"

"Thank you ma'am" Haru said then he looked like he was thinking

"Sorry to ask but are you Amano Ichigo" Haru looked at mum

"Yes why" she asked oh mum and her Questions

"You're the one who won the Grand Prix in 2010" He said

I didn't know that my parents were that famous

"Yes I am how did you know" she asked (again seriously!)

"It's been going on in the school for years and the world knows"

She blushed and dad just stood there a little shocked

"Dad we have to tell you something and you as well" as I sat down

Haru did the same thing and it's like he knew what this was on about

"Um, how do I say this, me, me and Haru are….." I said with a nervous voice

"Boyfriend and girlfriend" mum said happily

"How did you know mum" I asked confused

"It's so obvious look at you two" she said

"What Mizuki I thought you said you hated boys what happened to that" Dad said with a little shaky voice

"Dad that was when I was 6 and 8 I got over it" I said scratching the back off my head

"Damn Mizuki you're too young" he said shaking his head

I stood up "no I'm not dad I have lived my life being daddy's girl

I want to move on please give us your support" I bowed

He looked at me and saw how I was pleading "ok, ok but if my girl comes crying home saying you did something you're gonna get through me you hear"

I stood back up and smiled then Haru said "yes sir I will make Mizuki happy"

"Oh look at the time Mizuki please help me with launch" mum said as she entered the kitchen

"Ok" I said following her

"So Mizuki do you love him with you heart" she asked (yet again)

"I guess so he's a lot like dad but he still has his own personality"

"I see ok did he kiss you" she asked

"Mum" I blushed red as a tomato

"So he did" she said smirking

"Mum we need to get you to the doctor it's not natural to read peoples minds" I told her

She laughed at that and I smiled

When lunch was done I said we had to go back they were sad but let us leave

"Oh that was tiring" Haru said

"Well that's just the start of the day we have to practise for the Grand Prix" I said And that was the last day of fun 


End file.
